Caesars Year
by ChocolateWriter
Summary: This is the first Quarter Quell from Caesars POV. Don't want don't read. I will only update this every couple of Thursdays so you can hold me to that. There will be good tributes and there will be violence.
1. Before the interviews

Caesar Flickerman sighed and looked out of the window. He was exhausted and tonight was interview night. Another night of listening to dying tributes trying to survive by making the audience like them. Another night of trying to help them survive. This year his hair and lips were pink and he was having his blue suit ironed at three o'clock.

Five hours later

The show was about to go live and he was made up and was waiting for the tributes to enter. The tributes seemed a very varied this year but they had to be really. This was the first Quarter Quell which signified the twenty fifth year of the Hunger Games, in which the tributes were chosen by their own District. District Ones tributes were a pair called Fragrance and Flick, District Two; Maximus and Sitania, District Three; Calcus and Lethe, District Four; Ocena and Portus, District Five; Polla and Tecby, District Six; Cruise and Gypsy, District Seven; Ivano and Jana, District Eight; Augustus and Cotton, District Nine; Nebula and Neptune, District Ten; Sali and Jonsy, District Eleven; Pomme and Cricket, District Twelve; Willow and Ash.


	2. District 1 Interviews

First Fragrance came in, in a pink sparkly mini dress, and she was obviously meant to impress the Capitol with her sparkling golden mouth that oozed so much flirt he felt truly sick.

Caesar: Well hello there Fragrance Pink.

Fragrance: Hi (giggles)

Caesar: How do you feel about being here?

Fragrance: Thank you so much for being so kind and to District 1 I won't let you down. (giggles more)

Caesar: How do you like being in the first ever QUARTER QUELL

Fragrance: OMG it's so exciting I LOVE IT. (giggles so much)

Caesar: Well that's the buzzer

Fragrance. (pouts then giggles again) Bye Caesar (leans in and kisses him on the cheek)

Caesar: FRAGRANCE PINK DISTRICT 1!

That was over so fast. The girl had a severe throat disorder. Or a laughter problem, but it was smart. The audience lapped up that sort of thing.

Then Flick came in and he was obviously meant to be alpha male. He was pretty and the girls will obviously like him.

Caesar: So Flick, you came with a gorgeous girl, anything between you two?

Flick: There used to be but…..

Caesar: O tell us the juicy detaaaaaaails.

Flick: Fragrance was… Unsettled with being in a relationship that was exclusive. And so was I.

Caesar: Do you have a special girl back home?

Flick: Actually I have a few, but no one important enough to mention (winks at audience).

Caesar: Well someone seems like a busy boy. And now for the hard question… Why are you here?

Flick: My District thought I had a big likely hood of winning same as Fragrance.

Caesar: Well times up I'm afraid.

Flick: See you around.

Caesar: FLICK SULZBACH DISTRICT ONE.


	3. District 2 interviews

**These are the District 2 interviews! May the odds be ever in your favour!**

These tributes are extremely boring. But the ones from one always were. They were always the same, pretty little murderers that try to worm their way into being the Capitol's new favourite Tributes. Hopefully two will have more interesting kids. Sitania walked in, wearing a purple dress with a narrow slit, and Caesar felt relieved. This is a girl that will not mess around thank goodness.

Caesar: Hello Sitania.

Sitania: Caesar.

Caesar: You have a slight accent, what country or language it's from?

Sitania: Latin. I speak Latin.

Caesar: Well that is unusual. Where did you learn that?

Sitania: Maximus and I went to lessons for four years.

Caesar: So why were you chosen?

Sitania: Maximus and I are our Districts best pair. We have the highest chance of bringing honour and glory to our district. Therefore we are the obvious pair to put in as at least one of us will win. This often happens but is not always advertised by the Mayor.

Caesar: Well delightful Sitania-

Sitania: People do call me Tania, when they have worked with me.

Caesar: Well then Tania I am afraid that time is up.

Sitania: Goodbye Caesar.

Caesar: SITANIA GEMINA DISTRICT TWO.

She was a lot more interesting. She had a personality. Then Maximus walked up.

Caesar: Hello Maximus from two.

Maximus: Hello Caesar from the Capitol.

Caesar: (laughs) so you speak Latin?

Maximus: Tania can speak it better but yeah (grins)

Caesar: How long have you known Tania?

Maximus: They give us Training partners quite early so we can learn to work with our perfect pair. Tany and I were together from four, even though we didn't start training till five.

Caesar: Maximus, I hear you are strong…

Maximus: No, really? (laughs) Yeah I'm strong but I'm not that smart. Tany is though, extremely.

Caesar: And what about your stylist?

Maximus: Yeah Angel is amazing. She helps so much. And she's seen me naked so she basically knows everything about me. She and D-mon seem to work well together.

Caesar: Well time is up Maximus.

Maximus: Bye Caesar.

Caesar: MAXIMUS POLLUS DISTRICT TWO

**Did you like it? Say you liked it. REVIEW**


	4. SORRY AUTHORS NOTE

**I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter. I won't be able to update on Thurs because I have the dentist. However over the summer I'm gonna bring it home from school and then I will update all I have. **

**I understand that you probably aren't hanging onto the story and you probably have a ton of fanfictions that you're waiting to update but I needed to tell you because I just got a review from DreamingAboutLeoValdezForever and it reminded me about the dentist. **

**I'm really sorry. **

**By the way can you review and tell me so far who you think will win. I know I've only posted a few Tributes but tell me please! **


	5. District 3 interviews

**District 3 interviews!**

Now that was interesting. A nice tribute from District two. Who would have thought it? Now for District three. This should be interesting. Lethe walked in, wearing a long cream silk dress, looking confused.

Caesar: Hello Lethe.

Lethe: Hello.

Caesar: How do you feel about being here?

Lethe: I don't know. Where am I?

Caesar: You're in the Capitol. You are aTribute from District Three.

Lethe: Where's Calcus? Where is he? He said he'd stay with me! Where is he? Tell me now!

Caesar: I'm sorry. Could Calcus come out please?

Calcus: Lethe! Are you okay?

Lethe: Calcus!

Calcus: Hello Caesar. I'm sorry my cousin is confused. She has the memory of a drunk goldfish.

Caesar: (laughs) I'm sorry Lethe. Goodbye.

Lethe: I don't know you.

Caesar: LETHE WATERS DISTRICT THREE

Calcus helped Lethe outside and a few minutes later came back.

Calcus: I'm sorry for my cousin. She has Alzheimer's. It causes her to lose her memory.

Caesar: I feel so bad for her. But why are you here?

Calcus: I played and sold illegal video games. That pretty much says at all.

Caesar: Tut, tut, tut. And your family?

Calcus: I don't know. I was dumped in a bin and had this tattooed on my stomach.

Calcus lifted up his shirt and everyone saw UGLY in big, black letters tattooed across his stomach.

Caesar: Gold-star parents, Right? (Smiles)

Calcus: Well at least they didn't forget about me. Lethe's did. That's why she doesn't trust anybody.

Caesar: How did she get Alzheimer's?

Calcus: She um she fell while working with me. She banged her head on the metal. I wish you met her before. She was so sweet and kind.

Caesar: Goodbye Calcus.

Calcus: Goodbye Caesar.

Caesar: CALCUS LATOR DISTRICT 3

**I based him and a few others on boys in my year. Like Tecby!**


	6. District 4 interviews

**D4 now!**

He was an interesting boy. Almost scary the way he acted as though he could do nothing wrong. Ocena walked in wearing a long silky blue dress.

Caesar: Helloooooooo Ocena

Ocena: (smiles) Hi Caesar.

Caesar: How are you feeling?

Ocena: Well, do I need to answer that? (Audience laughs)

Caesar: (Laughs) So Ocena, why are you here?

Ocena: No one in my District trusts me. They think I am a child of evil and my mother is schizophrenic and I take care of her. If I don't go back then my cousin has to look after her, remember Drya? (Looks directly at camera)

Caesar: Hi Drya and Ms Green

Ocena: Yes my mum will like that, if she can see me.

Caesar: Who is your dad?

Ocena: Nobody I want to know. He's one of the pirates that roam the coves. My mum was kidnapped, bashed about and y'know got pregnant.

(buzzer sounds)

Caesar: Oh no, just when it was getting deep! Guess this is goodbye Ocena.

Ocena: Goodbye Caesar

Caesar: OCENA GREEN DISTRICT 4

As Ocena walked out Caesar felt truly awful. It was only twenty years after he had started the job and already he regretted a lot of what he had done. Helping make people like those children whose families at home were praying that this year maybe, just maybe, their child would come home. He was startled out of his thoughts when Ocena's District partner, Portus came out onto the stage.

Caesar: Hello Portus. Wow you have a lot of scars.

Portus: Hi Caesar. How on earth did you notice?

Caesar: (laughs) I'm not sure. So that gorgeous girl I met Ocena?

Portus: She is truly amazing. She could win this. I've known her since I was three and well we've been best friends for years.

Caesar: I think I smell an Alliance in here.

Portus: Hopefully!

Caesar: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Portus: (tries not to blush)

Caesar: There goes that irritating buzzer. Can't you make it into like a harp musical piece?

Almost as if by magic the buzzer went again as a harp.

Caesar: That's better. Goodbye Portus

Portus: Bye Caesar!

Caesar: PORTUS CEE DISTRICT 4

**Ye like it? Huh? Huh? REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. District 5 interviews

**Caesar feels awful in the D5 interviews**

Caesar watched Portus walk away and thought to himself that that boy had faced enough pain. Why were these children chosen out of so many. Why did the Capitol hate them all? Why did the Disticts hate them? Then Polla walked in wearing a silver dress and looking nervous.

Caesar: 'Ello, 'ello, 'ello.

Polla: Hi Caesar.

Caesar: How are you?

Polla: I don't know. I'm kind of shocked that I'm here to be honest. I thought that this would be the year I was safe y'know. I don't have any reason to be here, there's nothing against me.

Caesar: Oh that's awful. Right so the buzzer just went. Goodbye Polla.

Polla: Bye Caesar

Caesar: POLLA MORDE DISTRICT 5

As Polla left Caesar felt faint. This was a girl who had done nothing wrong. He looked up and saw an unwelcomed sight. A young boy with stupid hair and an unnatural tan. However this person probably did deserve to be in the Games and judging by his scars that looked suspiciously like claw marks someone else had thought so too.

Tecby: Hello Caesar.

Caesar: Yello!

Tecby: My name is Tecby.

Caesar: Hellooooooooooooo! I don't know you so let us find out more. Why are you here?

Tecby: No one likes me.

Caesar: I wonder… why is that EXACTLY?

Tecby: They think my hair is stupid. This girl tried to kill me once! Amd her friends. Hi Nemrac and Anoi and Ave and Arac and Alocin! I'M ALIVE!

Caesar: Ok…

Tecby: Nemrac gave me these (points at claw marks on his face). Her nails are short but sharp as hell.

Caesar: Hate to ask but are you going to survive?

Tecby: Almost definitely not because Sitania.

Caesar: (waves hand in the air laughing which signals the buzzer.) Oh well. Bye Tecby.

Tesby: Bye Caesar.

Caesar: TECBY RESAR DISTRICT 5

****Do you like it *clicks tongue* or naw. **Tecby is based on this boy in my class. The girls who tried to kill him are me and my friends with our names spelt differently. Try to guess which one is me and which one is Noni and what all the names are in the reviews. **


	8. District 6 interviews

**Already the D6 interviews wow!**

As Tecby walked off Caesar felt like sighing but swallowed the urge as he was still on stage. As Gypsy swung her way towards him in a gold mini dress that flared at the waist batting her green eyes, flicking her red hair and smiling her shiny white teeth. As she sat down she leaned over and put her hand on Caesar's knee.

Gypsy: Hi Caesar!

Caesar: Hi Gypsy right?

Gypsy: Yup, Caesar right? (laughs and removes hand from Caesar's knee.)

Caesar: Well that's what it says on my contract.

Gypsy: Yay I got it right! (points at audience) Do you like my friend Caesar here?

Audience: YESSSSSSS!

Gypsy: HELL YEAH! (cheers with them)

Caesar: ALRIGHT! So why are you here? Such a delightful girl does not belong in the Hunger Games.

Gypsy: They said I was a "bad influence" to minors. You don't think that do you?

Audience: (cheers more)

Caesar: Are you drunk?

Gypsy: Probably! But who cares?

Caesar: Guys who thinks she's a bad influence, huh?

Audience: (cheers)

Caesar: Wow you have a way with people don't you?

Gypsy: HELL YEAH!

Caesar: There's the buzzer. Goodbye Gypsy.

Gypsy: Bye Caesar (runs over and hugs him)

Caesar: GYPSY JACKSON DISTRICT 6

As she ran off screaming and cheering at the top of her voice Caesar felt refreshed. That girl was fun. Cruise came out.

Caesar: Hi Cruise

Cruise: Hi Caesar

Caesar: Why are you here?

Cruise: These girls I know hate me, their parents voted. Thank you Cenarm, Inoa, Nolica, Craa and Vae

Caesar: Wow. Another boy with girl problems. I'm beginning to detect a pattern.

Cruise: You mean Tecby? He looks dumb

Tecby: And your name is Cruise

Caesar: Thank you Tecby. Now tell me Cruise…. Special girl back home?

Cruise: Ha! They wish! Although I have _seen_ plenty of nice looking girls, if you know what I mean.

Caesar: You seem like a pervert. Are you a pervert?

Cruise: What does that mean?

Caesar: (sighs and then laughs as if pretending this doesn't annoy him) Never mind my boy. Any family history?

Cruise: My brother was put in the games when we were twelve. He died in the bloodbath. His name was Rhys.

Caesar: I'm sorry. Any other family members?

Cruise: My little sister, Kairi. She is nice, but EXTREMELY annoying. Hi Kairi, told you I'd be be here first! We have a bet. She'll be here soon to

Caesar: (pretends to be completely undisturbed) Okay (Presses emergency buzzer button)

Bye Cruise

Cruise: Bye Caesar

Caesar: CRUISE STEWART DISTRICT 6!

**I am going to Italy on Monday so I won't be updating on Thurs. But I will the Thursday after. **


	9. District 7 interviews

**I'm back! And here we are. The District 7 interviews!**

Cruise walked off and Jana walked on wearing a light blue slit dress.

Caesar: Hello Jana

Jana: Hey Caesar

Caesar: Why are you here?

Jana: My brother Ivano and I volunteered. We only have each other and everyone else has a family. So long as we are together it doesn't matter.

Caesar: That's sweet. Can I get an awwwwww?

Audience: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jana: (smiles weakly)

Caesar: So… You are hoping to be in an alliance?

Jana: My brother and I are hoping to be in an alliance with a couple others.

Caesar: Good for you! What's your favourite thing about the Capitol?

Jana: I like the rooms. No joke they are the comfiest thing. Also the food! It's like heaven in my mouth. I love it here!

Caesar: Yah hear that? She loves it here! How d'ya all feel about that?

Audience: (cheers)

Caesar: They love you too!

Jana: Thanks! (smiles)

Buzzer goes off.

Caesar: Awww! Goodbye Jana.

Jana: Bye Caesar!

Caesar: JANA NUARY DISTRICT 7!

As she walked off her counterpart Ivano walked on. They touched fingers and continued. Ivano walked over smiling.

Ivano: Heyyyy!

Caesar: Hey Ivano! So that was your sister? She's very nice isn't she?

Ivano: She just let them take her. I had to go with her, without her I have nothing.

Caesar: Will you be trying to win?

Ivano: No. My life at home is nothing, anymore without her. She's my only family, my sister.

Caesar: So what's your favourite thing about the Capitol?

Ivano: The people! They're all so nice and friendly. It's so different to my district.

Caesar: I like them to. Do you like me?

Audience: WE LOVE YOU CAESAR!

Ivano: What about me?

Audience: YES!

Caesar: Oh no the buzzer! Goodbye Ivano.

Ivano: Bye Caesar! Bye everyone!

Caesar: IVANO NUARY DISTRICT 7!

**Did you like it? Did you? Good cos I wanted to know. Updating at my dads work because my house's WiFi doesn't work**

**Also I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I'm a PAIN! I was at the hospital for Crohns and then we had McDonalds and then we had a Friends marathon. So yeah, here it finally is! **

**I have nothing else to update with so I won't be updating again till school starts sorry, really I am. **


	10. District 8 interviews

**Now the D8 interviews**

As Ivano walked off Caesar felt light headed as he so often did. He steadied himself and called for coffee. His caffeine addiction was out of control. Then Cotton came in shyly her dark hair standing out from her white dress that flowed down her body and fell longer behind. She was made up to Beauty Base Zero.

Caesar: Hey Cotton.

Cotton: Hi Caesar

Caesar: Why are you here?

Cotton: My family volunteered me. I'm not old enough or strong enough to work. I am however, old enough to be in the Hunger Games and if I lose, I lose, if I win then money. It's good though. This way I can help them.

Caesar: Oh dear there's the buzzer. Goodbye and good luck Cotton of District eight.

Cotton: Goodbye Caesar of the Capitol.

Caesar: COTTON PLANT DISTRICT EIGHT!

As Cotton walked away Caesar felt like he was drowning. His need for caffeine became stronger and his Avox came on stage to give it to him. After the Avox went off, August came on. His hair was maroon and his eyes were gold.

Caesar: Hello August

August: Hello Caesar. It's nice to be home.

Caesar: What are you talking about?

August: I grew up here. My last name is Birch.

Caesar: Like Ansel Birch?

August: Yes, of course. I volunteered so I could come back home.

Caesar: So winning?

August: I have no care about whether I live or die. I never want to go back and work with textiles anymore.

Caesar: So, you confident?

August: No. I'm going to get stabbed. Lethe told me.

Caesar: Lethe?

August: From District three.

Caesar: Of course. How does she know?

August: My Father, Anse, he did not believe what my mother believed. He did not believe in superstition and wrath and murder and karma. And look what happened to him. He fell off a train and died.

Caesar: Well that was…. Uplifting. You're a friendly, optimistic young man.

August: Thank you, you're very kind. I pride myself on my uplifting insights.

Caesar: You should. (buzzer goes off) Oh no! No more time. Oh well Goodbye August.

August: Bye Caesar

Caesar: AUGUST BIRCH, DISTRICT EIGHT!


End file.
